


The Lab Tech With the Tongue Stud

by SabellaX



Series: The Talented Tech [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I have never been so inspired in my LIFE, Lawrence Kutner - Freeform, Like I scrapped an entire Kutner fic I was working on to write this in a haze on a Tuesday night, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, This isn't super gender-y but there is tits and she/her pronouns used for reader, Why is There So Little Kutner Fic? He's Delightful, and by yall i mean the three people that'll read this super niche fic, if this fandom wasn't dead I wouldve made it more neutral. sorry yall, this is inspired ENTIRELY by the line in season 4 ep 12 at 13:40, when Kutner got distracted from spying for House because the Lab Tech With The Tongue Stud pulled up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabellaX/pseuds/SabellaX
Summary: "It's not always a stud.""What?""They make all sorts of tongue jewelry now. Some of it vibrates." She smirked.He didn't have a clever response to that.Kutner chats up the Lab Tech with the Tongue Stud and it goes much better than he thought it would.
Relationships: Lawrence Kutner/OC, Lawrence Kutner/Reader
Series: The Talented Tech [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060652
Kudos: 6





	The Lab Tech With the Tongue Stud

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't love Kutner I feel sad for you. He's precious and wonderful and deserves only good things. To be fair, I do have a weakness for characters with golden retriever energy.  
> This is the first smut I've ever written, so please comment. Please? I don't know what I'm doing. Just one word? An emoji?

For a medical institution of national —even international— renown, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital has a fairly ridiculous staff. Neurotic doctors, A hospital administrator that could pass for an escort, the team of doctors that spend most of their time running tests normally be done by laboratory technologists, and an oncologist that gives his own organs away. They made the bitchy nurses seem tame.

Laboratory Technologists run tests for regular doctors who didn't have fellows to do it for them. One was well known for her ability to get a needle in anyone, first try. Nurses and ER doctors were constantly paging her, basically whenever the patients were old people, ornery children, or had hidden veins. She renegotiated her contract based on this skill, but not that skill alone. She also had excellent references from others in the hospital, in part because she was a shameless whore.

She liked sex. She liked a challenge, she liked learning new things, she liked the physicality. There wasn't much about it she didn't flat-out adore.

Which is why she had so much of it at work. Where else do you even meet people?

"Hey. Thanks for all your help during the nurses strike, we really needed it." One of the new diagnostic fellows set his tray down across from her.

She raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't scabbing, I didn't do anything extra."

He raised his hands in mock surrender, "Hey, they got their raise, nobody died. I just meant I noticed you in the ER until noon, and you usually work nights, right? I'm sure the doctors appreciated it."

She tilted her head, letting the silence hang and taking another sip of her smoothie.

He was the chatty type, apparently.

"I work in the diagnostic department. I'm the 'professional defibrillist,'” He let out a sort of squeaky chuckle, “Kutner?" He rambled on, speaking faster. “I work for House, the mean doctor with the limp? He doesn’t work with lab tech’s much but you’d probably know him to see him.”

It felt cruel to let him flounder, he was so eager it hurt. She threw him a bone. "We’ve met. You and I have met too, actually. I hooked up your IV's after the defibrillator incident."

"Oh sick! Thanks for that." He beamed. “Which defibrillator incident?"

She blinked. "You've had more than one?"

"I guess I only needed IV's the once, so it must've been the second time."

"Back up, back up. You've had more than one defibrillator incident?"

"Yup. I'm an expert."

"That sounds like the opposite of expertise."

He shrugged, "I'm committed."

"To medicine or masochism?"

He paused, stroking his chin like he was thinking hard. "The medicine, definitely. Going above and beyond for the patient, and all that." He took a drink of his coffee, "So, I’m working nights too, this week. Any chance you might wanna grab breakfast sometime?”

She chuckled. "Do you even know my name?"

"Well I thought you'd introduce yourself after I introduced _my_ self, but since you didn't, I was going to get your name from the employee database."

"So that's a no, then." She took another sip of her smoothie.

"Uh... No."

"Well, I suppose you could keep calling me 'the lab tech with the tongue stud.'" 

He rubbed the back of his neck, "You heard that."

"Nurses love gossip." She shrugged, setting down her drink. "You're cute. We don't have to do the whole song and dance."

He nodded. "Sure, of course. Sorry to bother you." He stood up, moving to take his tray.

"Oh, no that’s not what I meant. Sit down," He complied instantly, definitely a habit worth noting. "What I meant was, we don't have to do the whole 'dinner and a movie' thing. We can just fuck in a storage closet. Is your lunch at the same time tomorrow?"

His eyes widened. "Uh... what?"

"I mean, do you need more than an hour, or does tomorrow not work for you? I'm assuming you've been tested since your last partner, being a doctor and all."

He just nodded, looking like he wanted to form words.

She stood up, taking her tray in one hand and coffee in the other. "Meet me on the fourth floor in the East Wing?"

He nodded a few times before finding his words again. "Okay. Yeah. Absolutely."

~~~

Kutner was fifteen minutes early. He wasn’t eager or anything, but House had disappeared early in the day, they were between cases. it ‘s not like it mattered when he took his lunch.

He couldn't really think straight, couldn't think of anything to do to make it look like he wasn't just waiting around. He didn’t normally do this kind of stuff, but House did say they had to stop worrying about getting fired.

Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped. Wow. Way to be casual.

She giggled. "You alright, man?"

"Yup. Just grand."

She raised an eyebrow, smiled, and began walking down the hallway.

She covered a lot of ground, surprisingly. Walked with purpose, like she was on her way to a meeting. Although, he supposed, she technically was.

He had a few icebreaker questions, but it seemed almost weird to ask them now.

"It's not always a stud."

"What?" He responded, so very eloquently.

"The tongue ring. I have different jewelry for it. This one vibrates."

He swallowed involuntarily. He was _very_ fortunate none of his coworkers wanted to have lunch in the cafeteria yesterday.

She unlocked an unmarked door. It was a sizable storage closet, it had a few shelves of inventory, a sturdy looking metal counter built into the wall, and a sink. He followed her in and shut the door behind them, the room dimly lit from the fluorescent light of the hallway. Does one turn on the light, in these sorts of scenarios? Fluorescence doesn’t do anybody any favours. He left it off.

She grabbed a broom and pushed a corner ceiling tile up, causing a drawstring bag to fall, which she caught.

He raised his eyebrows, caught between impressed and concerned. "Come here often?"

She smirked. "More often than you, I'd wager."

She looked at him a little more seriously for a moment. "There's no hard feelings if you aren't up for this."

"Are you kidding?! This is the best first date I've ever been on." He smiled, and she smiled back softly.

She put a hand on his chest, stepping in close. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Tapping twice, like this-" she demonstrated on his arm, "-means stop. Don't leave any visible marks, and don't make too much noise, if you can help it."

He nodded, already panting a little.

She smiled, and it was truly wicked, her tongue poking between her teeth and her eyes tracking his every movement like a predator about to strike. "Good."

She shoved him back and he stumbled, his back hitting the door behind him. She was on him immediately, her hands underneath his hoodie and digging her nails in when she found skin. He sucked in a breath. She leaned up again, kissing her way from his neck to his earlobe which she bit, none too gently, before pulling his face to hers. One of his hands found her waist and the other moved up her shirt, his thumb dipping under her bra to caress the soft flesh there.

She made a happy noise into his mouth, so he pressed a little harder, his thumb moving a little farther up until he found what he was looking for, rubbing little circles around it, gently scratching the space under it with his nail. Her breathing was fast and shallow. She pushed his head lightly, guiding him towards her exposed collarbone.

He kissed the skin softly, slowly, sucking the skin into his mouth and nibbling at it, listening to her soft whines in his ear grow higher and higher pitch until he moved to the next spot, making his way up her neck and she was nearly growling each time he stopped.

She yanked him back by the hair and he couldn’t bite back the groan.

She glared at him. "Don't be a tease."

He moved his thumb out from under her bra. "You're right, that was rude of me." As he spoke he snuck his other hand up her shirt and pinched her other nipple, smiling at her gasp.

"Oh, you are _definitely_ fucked."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

She smiled that wicked smile at him again and dropped to her knees, grabbing something out of the drawstring band with one hand and unbuttoning his pants with the other.

He opened his mouth to say something clever, but she moved quick and her tongue was tracing the head of his cock and how had he forgotten about that fucking tongue ring?! It was some sort of rough rubber that didn't even feel round, it must've been square or something. She took the head into her mouth and hollowed out her cheeks, alternating between different tongue movements and he had to lean back against the door so his knees didn't buckle.

She came off his dick with a pop, holding it with a warm hand so it didn't smack against his torso.

"What, what's going on? What'd I do?"

She laughed, the breath excruciating on his cock.

“You’re not a very patient masochist, are you? Relax.”

She took him deep, his cock hitting the back of her throat and he felt her choke down a gag, pausing to relax before she swallowed, pulling him deeper until he thought he was going to explode. She flattened her tongue and dragged the tongue ring against his cock, tracing the veins and ridges as she moved slowly up and down, taking him a little deeper each time.

She took his hand and moved it to the back of her head, She swallowed again, relaxing her throat and giving him complete control of her horizontal motion. She clutched his hips, her fingertips digging bruises into his skin as he fucked her mouth, filing the filthy noises she made away for later.

She shook her head a little and he stopped pushing, leaving his hand in her hair.

She sucked him almost all the way down and wrapped a fist around the base of his cock, squeezing tight.

It only took a second for him to understand why.

She pressed the stud up against the bottom of his dick, and the ring started to vibrate.

He couldn't come because of her tight grip, so he just started rambling. Thanking god, thanking her, thanking whoever invented tongue rings, and it was probably unintelligible from his intermixed groaning and cursing.

She moved slowly down to the head of his cock, the vibrating stud dragging against him the whole way, and then she let go.

He came immediately, no time to ask if she minded, —something he made a priority when he had more than two braincells to rub together.

She swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed, sucking until it bordered on painful, and then she popped off and stood up, leaving him to put himself back in his pants and try not to black out.

He sort of registered her rummaging in the drawstring bag, and noticed her stepping up onto the shelf to re-stash the bag.

He was still trying to catch his breath when she slipped something into his pocket and handed him a box of medical wipes from a supply shelf. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "My name's on the card. But you can keep calling me 'God'.

She unlocked the door and stepped past him into the hallway, leaving him alone to figure out what the hell just happened.

He checked that he was appropriately put away before swinging the door open and calling after her.

"Did you want to get dinner next week? Like a date?"

She turned around and he could swear she blushed. "Find me next week and we'll see!"

He went back into the closet and closed the door behind him, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series and writing one-shots with some of the other characters, but I'm unreliable and fickle, so don't hold your breath.


End file.
